


Ensnared

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Emotional Manipulation, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft's Meddling, One Shot, Pre-The Final Problem, Spoilers, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Mycroft agrees to Jim Moriarty being Eurus' treat.





	

Mycroft stepped into the room slowly, waiting until the door had sealed behind him before he moved closer to the glass. He stopped exactly three feet away, his eyes focused on the slim, pale figure inside the cell.

"Kneel, Mycroft." Eurus' calm, controlled voice sang through the cell's speakers as she stared at her elder brother.

Mycroft frowned as he met his sister's cold gaze, "Your manipulative words will not work on me, sister mine." he replied, "Why would I kneel for you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Eurus smirked, taking a step forward, "It can hardly be comfortable, forcing yourself to stand in those tight suits all day. Kneeling would reduce the pressure and ease the tension in your muscles."

"You know why I am here and no amount of manipulation will sway me. I am not weak minded like others have proven to be." Mycroft said, his tone sharp.

"You may think yourself strong, brother Mycroft, but you will crumble and I will be there to see it." Eurus taunted, "You are here to demand something from me. I'm offended, you only ever talk to me when you want something. I want you to kneel, why can't I have what I want?"

"I only come to you when every other option has been exhausted." Mycroft replied, "Your genius rivals no other, I have never denied that fact."

"Does it scare you?" Eurus asked, "The thought of being out of control? Of being on your knees? Of being replaced by someone better?"

"No games, Eurus. This is important." Mycroft said, holding up the file.

"I'm not playing a game." Eurus laughed softly, "I could replace you. In the blink of an eye you'd be sealed away in here, just as I have been for all of these years."

"You'd have to get out first." Mycroft replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"See, isn't that better?" Eurus cooed softly, her tone suddenly sickeningly sweet.

"What? Isn't what better?" Mycroft demanded.

"Look down, brother dearest." Eurus chuckled.

Mycroft frowned at his little sister before he looked down. He was kneeling on the floor opposite the glass. He hadn't even felt himself move but somehow she'd gotten into his head.

"How the mighty have fallen." Eurus laughed, her voice mocking.

Mycroft sighed and got back to his feet, brushing his trousers down to remove any specs of dust.

"Are you done playing?" Mycroft asked with a weary sigh.

"Almost. Will I get a treat for completing your boring task?" Eurus questioned, taking a step closer to the glass.

"That depends on how quickly you complete the task." Mycroft replied, placing the file into the opening in the cell wall and watching as the item was transferred to her side of the glass.

"Oh I like it! An incentive!" Eurus laughed, "How long have I got?"

"The countdown is for me, sister mine. I really am very busy so do hurry up." Mycroft sighed.

"Can I have whatever I want for my treat?" Eurus asked, moving to pick up the file.

"You can have anything you want, within reason. Freedom is not one of those options." Mycroft replied coldly.

"I want a visitor." Eurus said as she flicked through the pages, "I want five minutes of unsupervised time with a visitor of my choice."

"A visitor?" Mycroft replied, "They would have to stay on my side of the glass."

"Of course, that goes without saying. I'd hate to damage them like I did to the others." Eurus chuckled, "I want a man who is a god in his industry. I want a man who can understand my mind."

"Who do you have in mind?" Mycroft asked hesitantly.

"Come closer to the glass, I want to whisper it to you." Eurus called, walking closer until she was touching the glass.

"No. You know the rules, Eurus. I stay three feet away." Mycroft replied.

"Okay then, no help for you today." Eurus sighed heavily, turning away.

"Wait." Mycroft said, reluctantly walking closer to the glass.

"I want the man they call the Consulting Criminal." Eurus murmured, turning back to face her brother, "I want Jim Moriarty."

"No, sister mine. That man is a criminal." Myctoft replied, "It wouldn't be a good idea to bring him here."

"So? I'm a criminal, apparently." Eurus shrugged, "I want him, Mycroft. You said I could have anything I wanted."

"Be reasonable, Eurus!" Mycroft exclaimed.

"Would you prefer I force you to agree?" Eurus asked.

"Are you threatening me?" Mycroft replied.

"Yes, I do believe that's what I'm doing." Eurus chuckled, "Do you see how easy it was for me to make you kneel? I could make you bring him here just as easily."

"But you don't want to." Mycroft stated with a sigh.

"No. I want us to trade. I'll give you the information that you need and you give me 5 minutes with Jim Moriarty." Eurus replied, You get to keep your pride in one piece and I get my treat. It's simple really."

"Nothing is ever simple with you, Eurus." Mycroft muttered.

"This is how our relationship works, Mycroft. I give you something and you give me something. Why change it now?" Eurus replied, "I do hate it when you're obtuse, big brother. Don't be obtuse."

"Five minutes and then he leaves and does not return here. Ever." Mycroft said, already knowing he'd regret his actions in the future.

"You make a hard bargain, brother dearest. I agree." Eurus replied with a smile, "Now, this secret little case you need help with - can you really not see the answer? What must it be like for you, blinded by all the obvious bits?"

"You are aware of my intelligence level. Imagine some of my staff trying to figure out the simple parts." Mycroft chuckled, allowing himself a moment of humour.

"You'll find your answer with the man wearing a gold signet ring on his left hand." Eurus said, "Do you want your file back or can I keep it?"

"I'll be needing that back. Apologies." Mycroft replied, watching her put the file back in the cell's item transfer system.

"It's good to see you, Mycroft. I have missed you. I may have to slow things down for you, but you're still far more clever than the common people." Eurus said with a dark smile.

"Goodbye, Eurus." Mycroft replied, picking up his file and turning away.

"How is Sherlock? Is he going to bring me my hairband yet?" Eurus called, "I have been waiting for it for rather a long time now."

Mycroft paused for a moment to consider her words, not turning to face her, before he kept walking out of the cell.


End file.
